


Horcrux

by LadyNavajo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNavajo/pseuds/LadyNavajo
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 9





	Horcrux

Kiss your deceptions across my skin

Whisper your falsehoods into my ears

Plant your poison upon my lips

For I bare your truths like calligraphy on my heart

And I carry your spirit ensnared within my soul 

I shall always be enlighten to your purpose

Whether you walk a path of shadows in the night or bask in the glimmer of noontide 

4/17/20


End file.
